Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?
by Leelou67
Summary: AU: Sam est éducateur dans un foyer pour jeunes personnes handicapées. Il accompagne à une séance de cinéma quatre frères rendus infirmes suite à un tragique accident de train. Mais pour cela, il aura besoin d'un petit coup de main... (inspirée d'un sketch de florent peyre)


« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ? »

Dean, enfoncé dans son siège et les bras croisés contre son torse, jetait des petits coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Autour de lui, la salle ne se remplissait pas comme il s'y serait attendu. Au contraire, il était seul. Et il attendait. S'il avait pu choisir, jamais il ne serait venu. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Puis, il vit les portes s'ouvrir. Et un petit groupe de cinq personnes le rejoignit à son aise. La seule qu'il connaissait était celle qui fermait la marche.

-Allez, on avance…

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre celui qui marchait en tête, lui attrapa le bras, et lui dit

-Attention, il y a une marche. Voilà, c'est bon. Attends une seconde, on y est presque.

Dean soupira en les voyant s'approcher de lui. Il sentait que les deux prochaines heures allaient être longues. Très longues…

-Allez, on traîne pas, à l'arrière… Allez, on se dépêche, dit-il avec une voix douce.

-Hein, kes ki dit ?

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait été prévenu, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si pénible. Le simple fait de les voir lui donnait déjà envie de se sauver en courant.

-Dean, t'es venu, génial. Merci d'avoir accepté de me filer un coup de main…

-Avais-je vraiment le choix, Sam? Répondit-il en bougonnant.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

-Quand tu m'a proposé de venir voir un film avec toi, j'imaginais pas que ça allait être comme ça !

L'autre haussa les épaules et aida les quatre personnes les accompagnant à s'asseoir. Du coup, cela faisait trois personnes devant, et trois derrière.

-C'est toi qui as accepté d'être accompagnateur pour la journée, Dean.

-Mmm. Mais franchement, je comprends pas comment tu fais pour exercer un boulot pareil.

-KES KI DIT ?

-Non, rien, Luci, assieds-toi.

Dean soupira. Son frère avait de ces idées, parfois, mais alors là…

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ce boulot, en fait ?

-Mmm… Plus de trois ans, si je compte bien. Et franchement, je trouve ça assez instructif de venir en aide aux personnes dans le besoin.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE PERSONNE DANS LE BESOIN !

-Mais, oui, ok, c'est bon, Gabi, j'ai compris.

Une fois les six personnes assises, Dean se pencha vers Sam, installé devant lui, et lui demanda

-Hum… Tu me présenterais bien tes amis, dis-moi…

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers la gauche et attrapa par l'épaule celui assis à côté de lui.

-Donc, Dean, je te présente Gabi. Il est vraiment sympa, et assez farceur dans son genre.

-Mmm. Il est aveugle, non? Dit-il en le fixant.

-Oui, malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je m'occupe de lui, non ?

-J'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON S'OCCUPE DE MOI !

Dean sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il crie ainsi.

-Heu… T'es sûr qu'il est normal, ton pote, Sam ?

-JE T'EMMEEER…

-Nooon, Gabriel, on a dit pas d'insultes aujourd'hui, d'accord, dit Sam en tentant de le calmer. Bon, à côté de lui, reprit-il en montrant à son frère un jeune homme à qui il manquait les deux bras, c'est Raph. Raphaël, si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, exactement ?

-Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de t'en parler… Déjà, ces quatre ados sont frères, en fait. Et il y a quelques mois, il ont eu un tragique accident de train, et aujourd'hui… Bah je m'occupe d'eux… Et Gabriel est le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Dean hocha la tête, puis reposa son regard sur Raphaël, et se contenta de dire

-Ravi de te connaître, mec.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

-Il me plait, celui-là, fit Dean à voix basse à l'adresse de son frère.

-On entend rarement parler de lui, il est assez discret, on va dire.

-HEIN, QUOI, KES KI DIT ?

-Chhh, Luci, pas si fort, c'est bon. Donc, Dean, lui, c'est Lucifer. Et avant que tu ne commences à te foutre de lui parce qu'il s'appelle... Bah Lucifer, sache qu'il est très gentil, et qu'il fait de son mieux pour s'adapter au fait qu'il a perdu plus de septante pourcents de son audition, d'accord ?

-QUOI ?

Sam soupira et secoua la tête. Puis il la redressa en entendant un cri strident venant d'à côté de son grand frère.

-Hey, Mick, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est le quatrième frère, lui ? C'est quoi, son handicap ? Il lui manque un truc au cerveau, ou…

-HEY, TU SURVEILLES TON LANGUAGE QUAND TU PARLES DE MES FRERES, ABRUTI DE CRETIN DU FOND DES ENFERS, lui cria Gabriel.

Dean se tut, puis se reconcentra sur son frère, qui faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Mickaël, qui finit par se taire mais continuait de faire de grands gestes dans tous les sens, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, alors, lui ?

-Bah… En fait, de manière générale, il n'a rien, mais il était dans le train quand il y a eu ce terrible accident. On avait décidé de le garder en observation, au cas où, et pour qu'il reste avec ses frères. Et comme c'est l'aîné des quatre, il savait me filer un coup de main, de temps à autre. Mais là… Peut-être est-ce dû au traumatisme…

-Mmm...

Mickaël, assis entre Dean et Lucifer, se tortillait sur son siège comme un enfant de cinq ans qui voulait sortir à tout prix.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le noir soit total.

-En fait, tu les as emmenés voir quoi, Sam ?

-Heu… C'est eux qui ont choisi le film, hein…

-Bah, vas-y toujours.

-Intouchables.

Dean manqua d'exploser de rire.

-Attends, t'es sérieux, là ?

-Ils ont décidé, je te dis. Moi, je les accompagne, c'est tout.

-OUAIS, ALORS TU LA FERMES, ABRUTI !

Dean n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que cette phrase venait de Gabriel. Celui-ci, le pot de popcorn entre les mains, le posa sur les genoux de son frère Raphaël.

-Mais Gabi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? Comment tu veux que je me serve, de toutes manières ?

-Allez, c'est bon, le film commence, les gars, s'exclama Dean. Alors tout le monde se tait, compris ?

Les premières minutes du film se déroulèrent dans le silence complet. A un moment, Gabi questionna Sam

-Sammyyyy…

-Que se passe-t-il, Gabriel, lui répondit-il calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?

-Heu… t'es sérieux, là, fit Dean.

-Bah écoute, j'y vois rien. Crétin.

-Bon, ça suffit, vous deux. Alors. Il sont au restaurent, il y a une très grand lustre et des tables très très chics…

-Ah… Et la serveuse elle est comment, elle est bonne, ou pas ?

-Non, non, non, c'est pas le sujet, Gabi… Donc, il y a Driss qui donne à manger au tétraplégique, et… Ah merde, il vient de lui mettre la fourchette dans l'œil…

-AH, LE CON, LE CON, s'exclama Gabriel. CA FAIT UN AVEUGLE DE PLUS !

-Mais, calme-toi, enfin, Gabi…

-KES KI DIT, demanda Lucifer, en tenant fermement son gobelet de coca entre ses mains.

Dean soupira. La séance commençait bien… Il ne pourrait jamais tenir pendant deux heures ainsi… C'était juste Mission Impossible pour lui…

-J'peux avoir du popcorn, demanda Raphaël, d'une petite voix.

-OUAIS, OUAIS, ouvre ta bouche, lui répondit Gabriel en attrapant une poignée de nourriture à tâtons.

Sa main remplie alla s'écraser sur le visage de son frère. Il n'arriva même pas à attraper le moindre grain.

-AAAHHAHHHAAaaaaahhahaahhhh…

Mickaël se remettait à émettre des sons semblables à des supplications, mais en criant. Il était même presque au bord des larmes.

-Hey… Kes ki dit ?

-IL DIT QU'IL VA T'EN COLLER UNE SI TU CONTINUES ! Et donc, elle est comment la serveuse, Sammyyyyy ?

-Mais, vous la fermez, là, finit par exploser Dean. On peut regarder le film tranquilles juste cinq minutes ?

-AAAHHHHHHahahahahahhh, lui répondit l'aîné des quatre frères.

-Je peux avoir du popcorn, allez !

Mêmes gestes, même aboutissement. Les popcorns tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol, étant d'abord passés sur la tête de Raphaël, à qui Gabriel n'arrivait pas à lui en donner correctement, étant donné qu'il était assez difficile de viser juste lorsqu'on y voit rien.

-Bon, le serveuse, là, son cul il est comment, là, allez ? Il est touchable, ou il est intouchable ?

-Hey, c'est pas la question, répondit Raphaël, mais elle est bonne...

-KES KI DIT ?

C'en fut trop pour Gabriel, qui en avait marre que son grand frère sourd n'y comprenne absolument rien. Voir moins que lui-même.

-Oh, là, tu me saoules, mais tu me saoules, le sourd !

Il fit valser sa main vers l'arrière afin d'atteindre son frère, mais il atteint Mickaël par erreur, qui se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Hey, Gabriel, faut pas taper Mickaël comme ça, et en plus te trompes de personne, s'exclama Sam en se levant puis se penchant vers l'aîné des quatre frères. Ça va, Mick ?

-Ah, pardon, fit Gabi, tout penaud. Autant pour moi, désolé…

Il retenta sa chance en tentant une nouvelle fois d'atteindre Lucifer, mais sa main alla s'écraser sur la joue de Sam, qui se tenait aux côtés de Mickaël pour le calmer.

-Gabriel ! Là, c'était moi, hein !

Sam retourna à sa place en se massant la joue, qui avait légèrement rougi. Le plus jeune des quatre frères s'excusa à nouveau, un peu honteux, mais pas encore assez pour réessayer. Ce fut Raphaël, et non Lucifer, qui se prit un coup, cette fois.

-Méé, Gabi…

-Nan, mais c'est pas compliqué, il est là, s'exclama Dean en se levant à son tour en en collant une à Lucifer, ayant assisté aux nombreuses défaites du plus jeune.

Sam se retourna brusquement sur Dean, n'ayant absolument pas vu le coup venir, puis Lucifer demanda aux autres, d'une petite voix

-Hey… Hey… KES KI DIT ?

-Il te dit que c'est de la part de l'aveugle, reprit Dean.

-Non, mais Dean, s'exclama Sam, ça va pas de taper les handicapés comme ça ? Laisse-les se débrouiller entre eux, ça fait partie de leur thérapie…

-Ecoute, Sam, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont chiants, là !

-Hey, je te demande juste un petit peu de respect, lui dit Sam en essayant de faire baisser la tension entre les six.

-Du respect ? Mais est-ce qu'ils en ont du respect, pour moi ? Ecoute, j'ai accepté de t'accompagner pour te filer un coup de main parce que je sais que t'adore ton boulot. Mais c'est pas parce que c'est un film sur les handicapés qu'il doit y avoir que des handicapés dans la salle, ok ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, quand ils ont passé la Marche de l'Empereur, il me semble pas qu'il y avait des pingouins !

Sam se tut, face aux mots que Dean venait de lui déballer. Son grand frère se remit assis dans son siège, les bras croisés, l'air un peu énervé. Raphaël se redressa, puis se releva en ignorant le fait que c'était sur ses genoux que le grand pos de popcorn était déposé. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout.

-Eh, il va se calmer, le mec, là ! Bah quoi, Kes ki a ? Tu cherches la bagarre, hein ? C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de bras que je peux pas me défendre, hein ! Allez, quoi, tu veux te battre, hein ? Allez, viens ! Viens ! Viens te battre comme un homme, allez ! Viens ! Hein, quoi !

Voyant que Dean n'avait pas l'air de trop réagir, il se rassit, faisant toujours mine de vouloir se battre en remuant le haut du corps.

-Pff… J'peux avoir du popcorn ?

Il avait seulement oublier que le pot ne se trouvait plus sur ses genoux lorsque Gabriel tendit la main vers lui. Il émit un cri lorsqu'il lui attrapa fermement les…

Le plus jeune des quatre frères décida de se lever à son tour, sa canne en main, et se mit à hurler sur un vieil homme;

-Ouais, vous allez nous laisser, là, parce que nous, on veut regarder le film ! Ouais, on veut regarder le film porno tranquille !

Sam accourut, attrapa Gabriel par les épaules, et lui dit

-Hey, arrête, Gabi, ça suffit… Déjà, c'est pas un film porno, et en plus, tu te trompes de personne, là…

-Ah… Et elle est bonne, ou pas ?

Il soupira, s'excusa auprès de l'inconnu et il l'invita à reprendre sa place dans son siège.

-AAHAHHHHHAHAHhahhahahhahahhh, fit Mickaël, toujours en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Heu… Kes ki dit ?

-Bon, allez, ça suffit, le film arrive doucement à sa fin, reprit Sam, en calmant les esprits et en gardant son sang-froid.

Dean soupira pour la trentième fois au moins aujourd'hui.

-AAAhhahhahahahhhahahhahah, s'écria Mickaël, encore une fois, toujours aussi triste qu'il en avait l'air depuis le début du film.

-C'EST JOLI, CE QUE TU CHANTONNES, MICK, JE COMPRENDS UN PEU, lui dit Lucifer, après avoir bu une gorgée de son soda.

Il baissa la tête, puis s'exclama

-Ah, pardon, t'as le pied coincé, pardon !

-Mais putain, ça fait deux heures que j'ai le pied coincé, cria l'aîné, à bout de nerfs, et personne ne m'aide, et moi, je gueule, et tout, et vous êtes que des égoïstes, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers une des portes situés sur les côtés de la salle. Je vous déteste, vous êtes trop des putains d'égoïstes !

Il disparut derrière l'une des portes, mais on le vit réapparaitre au bout de quelques secondes. Il s'exclama, toujours les yeux remplis de larmes

-Là-bas, c'est les chiottes, c'est même pas la sortie ! Ma vie elle est vraiment nulle !

Il emprunta l'autre porte, sous les regards des cinq personnes, jusqu'à ce que Lucifer brise le silence et dise

-JE CROIS QU'IL EST PARTI ME CHERCHER UN TRUC A MANGER ! IL EST TROP COOL, MON GRAND FRERE !

Sam et Dean se mirent à soupirer simultanément. Cela commençait à devenir vraiment très long… Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Mickaël. La seule chose que l'on put entendre, fut Dean, qui disait à voix basse « Oh, merde, pas ce taré… C'est vraiment le dernier truc qui nous manquait… »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, lui, s'exclama-t-il en voyant que l'homme s'était placé devant l'écran et ne bougeait pas. Hey ! Hey, Machin, si tu cherches ton groupe, c'est ici, hein…

-Heu… Non, non, je suis tout seul, moi…

Il se mit à rager intérieurement lorsque Castiel, un grand paquet de chips dans une main et un gobelet d'eau pétillante dans l'autre le bouscula pour venir prendre la place que Mickaël occupait il y a quelques instants.

Dean le connaissait, l'ayant déjà croisé de nombreuses fois sur le lieu de travail de son frère.

-Heu, dis, dis, dis, fit Castiel à l'adresse de Dean en le secoua par la manche de sa veste. Pourquoi Tintin il est tétraplégique ?

On entendit Raphaël et Gabriel étouffer quelques rires, car malgré le fait qu'ils s'engueulaient à longueur de journée, comme le font des ados normaux, ils restaient très complices.

-KES KI DIT ?

-Mais, il s'est trompé de film, cet abruti ! Allez, tire-toi, s'exclama Dean en attrapant le dernier arrivant par son trench-coat et en le forçant à se relever.

Castiel ramassa son paquet de chips, tout penaud, puis quitta la salle en sirotant tranquillement son eau pétillante. Lorsque la porte se ferma à nouveau, Dean s'écria

-Mais vous en avez pas marre, vous tous, là ? Mais, les handicapés, vous restez avec les handicapés ! Et les personnes normales avec les personnes normales !

-Ouais, bah toi, t'en as un sacré gros handicap, lui répondit Gabriel.

-Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?

-Eh bah t'es un gros con, répondirent en même temps Raph et Gabi.

Dean se tut. Il devait avouer que cette fois, il ne l'avait pas volé. Il regarda quelques instants son frère, espérant que celui-ci lui filerai un peu d'aide.

-Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, Dean, tu t'es mis là-dedans tout seul, ok ?

-Hey, crétin du fond de l'Enfer, l'interpella Gabriel, nous aussi, on a des vies normales ! On vit comme vous, on fait du sport, on chante, on a des putains de champions olympiques, mon gars, et des foutus stars ! Nous, on a Mimy Maty, Jamel Debouze, Ray Charles, Benjamin Castaldi, …

-Ouais, bon, ça, va répondit Dean, toujours aussi remonté. Chez nous aussi, les cons, on a des stars, hein…

Lucifer se redressa brusquement, puis il s'exclama au groupe

-VOUS POUVEZ ARRÊTER DE VOUS AGITER POUR LA FIN DU FILM, C'EST… AH, C'EST BON ! BRAVOOOO !

Il se mit à applaudir en se levant de son siège et en criant un grand « Bravo » toutes les deux secondes. Dean se leva, définitivement lessivé par cette séance de cinéma peu commune, puis dit à Sam

-Bon, merci, mais moi, je me tire…

Il passa devant lui, Gabriel, puis Raphaël, devant lequel il s'arrêta. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis il lui dit, d'un air moqueur

-Bah alors, t'as pas aimé le film, t'applaudis pas ? Hé, bonne soirée.

Il sortit de la salle, et Raphaël se mit à taper ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

-Bon, fit Sam, tout aussi épuisé par cette journée. On peut y aller, maintenant.

Il fit signe à Raph et Lucifer de se lever, puis aida Gabriel à récupérer sa canne et à descendre les escaliers.

-Donc, heu... Apparemment, c'était pas un film porno, dit celui-ci.

-KES KI DIT ?

Fin…


End file.
